ABS0LUTE ZER0 (TW0): A Collection of Zero Two x Hiro One-Shots
by Regalithy
Summary: A collection of somewhat sappy one-shots depicting the relationship between Zero Two, Hiro and co. That's about it. I can't write long things so here's my solution.
1. New Year's Eve

New Year's Eve is always seen as a special thing in some societies. At least for all of Hiro's friends, that wasn't really the case. It never really appealed to anyone in his group, the whole proclamation of "a new year" used just as an excuse to get wasted and party hard. Sure, maybe his family celebrated it for a short time period at 12:00, but it was never anything more than that. Things started changing when Zero Two came into his life, however. At first, she adopted the same tradition as Hiro and all of his friends, never even bothering to care about the occasion. That slowly changed over the years, where she would soon end up always going out with friends, popping the occasional bottle of champagne around 12:00. It escalated pretty fast from there. There were nights where she would come home completely smashed, barely able to walk as Ichigo carried her into her room. There were also nights where she came in with other guys, much to Hiro's distaste. The aftermath from those events obviously wasn't the greatest, usually culminating in Hiro holding Zero Two's hair up in their shared bathroom, the contents of her stomach leaking into the toilet bowl for hours on end.

This year, however, was a little bit different. Ever since they confessed their feelings for each other, the two had been inseparable. Due to this _surprising _chain of events, Hiro would end up going to whatever party she decided to go to this year, all their friends in tow. Did he think it was a good idea? Absolutely not. Did he expect to enjoy himself? Somewhat. He had made up his mind that he for sure would not regret spending his New Year's Eve with his one and only, Zero Two… and their friends, of course. They had all agreed to meet up at Zero Two and Hiro's shared apartment a few hours before, in order to get ready for the events to come. He sighed as he sifted through his closet, attempting to find a nice shirt to wear. He decided on a pink button-up, paired with some ripped black jeans. He had a pair of pink vans, identical to his shirt. He had some of those fake glasses too, which both Ichigo and Goro had recommended he buy on their last shopping trip. He laid down in the bed, waiting for Zero Two to come get him. She was running late, as usual. She took forever to get ready. He decided to get up and go to the living room, where all the other guys were waiting.

"Finally Hiro! You take forever to get ready, it's like you're a grandma or something! Since when have you had glasses too?" Zorome exclaims, pointing at Hiro like he was an idiot. In his defense, he at least knew the girls would take ages to get ready. After all, Zero Two was a master at putting things off for last minute. "I'm not a grandma, Zorome. I just know they'll take forever to get ready." Hiro deadpanned, sitting on the couch next to Mitsuru. "He's not wrong though. What's taking them so long?" Goro said, setting his feet on the coffee table. His black boots made a thud as they hit it's wooden surface. "I mean, what do you expect from girls that party like Zero Two and Ichigo? You'd think they'd drag their friends just the same?" Hiro said. As soon as he closed his mouth, the girls walked out of the door. Hiro obviously didn't really notice any of the other girls, in comparison to Zero Two. He never really did before, anyway.

The first thing he noticed was her hair. Slightly curled at the ends, matching with her perfect face. She had a little bit of makeup on surprisingly, since she normally despised the usage of it. Her horns were the same as usual, grown out a few inches, with a bend about halfway through. She had a slight smile on her lips, her aquamarine eyes gazing into his soul. Of course, he had to notice everything else about her too. She wore a black long-sleeve sweater, her shoulders exposed, with a pair of red leggings to match. She topped everything off with black loafers, matching the color of her shirt. She held a long white coat in her arm. Hiro practically melted into the couch after seeing this, a very pleasant look on his face. "If I died right now, I really wouldn't mind after seeing that amazing girl." He thought.

As everyone indulged in the girl's appearances, they began to give off looks of disgust. Well, everyone except Zero Two, of course. "I'm in heaven!" Goro exclaimed. "You guys are really staring at us like a bunch of perverts, aren't you!" Miku said, stomping her heel on the floor. Zero Two had different ideas, however. She walked up to Hiro with a smirk on her face. "Ne… darling? You really like staring at me, don't you, pervert?" She seductively said as she sat on his lap. "I see you tried to match with me too, hmm? So cute of you, darling." She smiled and kissed his cheek. Hiro somewhat squirmed in her grasp, but he was somewhat enjoying it. Meanwhile, everyone else stared at them, appalled. "Is she gonna do this all night?" Zorome exclaimed as he gave off a weird look toward the couple. Ichigo had a look of happiness, along with a small unnoticeable tinge of jealousy. Although she was with Goro now, she still had slight feelings for Hiro, even though she accepted that they were meant for each other at this point. Futoshi sat there awkwardly, touching his fingers together as he glanced back and forth between Zero Two and Kokoro.

Ikuno decided to step in, finally splitting them up. "Can you two lovebirds get off of each other already? You know we have a party to go to, right?" She shook her head in disappointment. Zero Two laughed out loud. "But the party is already here… isn't it, darling?" She said, looking at Hiro once more. "Fine, but you owe me one for ruining my fun." Zero Two said as she got off of him. She stood up, leaning toward Hiro's ear. "Raincheck for next time, darling." He shuddered after hearing that. Mitsuru moved over a few inches on the couch. "Remind me to not sit next to Hiro again." He thought. Everyone occupying the seats stood up following Zero Two's leave.

The drive to the party was decently long. There were two cars, one with one designated driver each. In the first car, Goro's car, were Zero Two, Hiro, Kokoro, Miku and the owner of the vehicle. The second car, Ichigo's car, held Zorome, Ikuno, Futoshi, Mitsuru and Ichigo, obviously. The strategic decision to put Zero Two and Hiro in the same vehicle was well thought out, Zero Two banished to the front seat so that she wouldn't tempt Hiro in any way, shape or form. An obviously great decision. Most of the 25-minute drive was spent singing along to whatever song was playing on the radio, with Zero Two constantly trying to fiddle with the controls on the dashboard.

"Country roads! Take me home! To the place! I belong! West Virginia!"

"Zero Two, please don't turn the A/C on. It's 30 degrees out here."

"Hiro, stop fantasizing about Zero Two's undergarments."

"Mountain Momm- will you shut up? I'm trying to sing here!"

"C-c-could we all like, get along..?"

The other car ride seemed to be much calmer than the former. It consisted of the ambient sound of tires grinding against new terrain, and an iPhone scattered here and about. It was calm and peaceful.

* * *

The clock slowly ticked down on the television centered in the large room. Everyone in the room gathered around it, as if it held hypnotic power. It somewhat does in today's society, but especially now. Anyways, Zero Two and Hiro stood in the midst of the crowd building up in the large living room. The announcer began counting down from thirty, everyone in the room joining in a few seconds later. The atmosphere was full of joy, happiness, and a tinge of liquor.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six…" Zero Two turned her head toward Hiro. Her lips turned into a toothy grin as she began leaning toward him. "A New Year's kiss… but only for you this time, darling." The excitement in the room kept building up. "Three! Two! One!" The tension in the air dropped, all within a fraction of a second. "Happy New Year!" Hiro slammed his lips onto Zero Two's, her arms wrapping around his neck as he enveloped her in his warm embrace. He slowly tilted her backward until their lips broke apart, their foreheads staying together as they smiled at each other. Hiro smelled the slight tinge of Bootlegger and tequila in her breath as he leaned in for another kiss, though not as impactful as the last. The party rages on, with even more energy than before.

The later hours of the night come around. The clock strikes 3:38 am. Zero Two haphazardly clutches onto the shoulders of Hiro as he carries her to the car, tipsy from the last drink that "tasted like candy." Eventually, everyone manages to pile into the cars… somewhat. Zorome and Miku end up in the back seat of Goro's car, along with Zero Two and Hiro both in the front somehow. The two were practically imagining each other naked as they made out in the front seat, Goro making a brash attempt to ignore it as he drives down the road. Miku had fallen asleep on a drunken Zorome, who was crying in the corner of the car.

Ichigo's car was just as bad. Both Kokoro and Mitsuru hadn't drank anything, but their "designated driver" Ichigo decided to down half a bottle of vodka, miraculously not getting a case of alcohol poisoning. She was in the back of her own car, trading kisses with… Ikuno? Futoshi opted to sit in the trunk of her SUV, taking a nap. Since Kokoro was the one with the most sense at the time, she was selected to drive home.

Everyone eventually arrived at the apartment complex, going their separate ways.

"I...Ichigo… I… love… you… bleh." Said Ikuno as she was carried home by Futoshi. Goro did the same for Ichigo as she scratched and clawed at him, settling down after a short time. "Ohhhh heyyyyyyy! I missed you, boyfriend that I constantly friendzoned for over three years!" Kokoro and Mitsuru went to their own one-bedroom apartments, like normal people. Zorome somehow managed to carry a sleeping Miku back to his apartment, not wanting to climb the three sets of stairs necessary to arrive at hers. He was still drunk.

Hiro and Zero Two were a different story. As soon as the car was parked, Zero Two slammed the door open, grabbed Hiro by the hand, and full on sprinted to their apartment. They barely closed the door before furiously making out in their living room, managing to lock both the deadbolts before ending up in her pink room. The door slammed shut behind them, just before a number of things occurred in the bedroom.

Hiro took his alcohol from the night before decently well. He woke up early enough in the morning, heading to the kitchen to start making breakfast before Zero Two woke up. He would easily be able to predict when that would happen. He flipped the pancake once more, suddenly hearing a barrage of footsteps headed straight for the bathroom. He sighed, cutting the stove off and setting the pan to the side. He grabbed the glass of water he set on the counter beforehand and headed off toward the bathroom, walking toward the illuminated light to see a certain pinkette hunched over the toilet bowl. Again. He set the glass down near the sink, walking over to his beloved. He held her hair up as she puked in the toilet once more, patting her back as a slight gesture of empathy. In between gasps for air, she let out a choice selection of words he had heard every time.

"Tha...thank you… darling."

_**That one was really fun to write. I always just had a vision of a New Year's party, and this is like... the perfect time to write one! So yeah. I didn't really do anything for New Year's Eve besides write this and celebrate with my mom really. Hope all of you enjoyed your New Years. I think mine started off right.**_

_**To a new year.**_

_**-Regalithy**_


	2. Roommates

Hiro attempted to turn the doorknob for the umpteenth time that night. He continued to knock on the bathroom door over and over, as if his life would end if it didn't open for him. Her audible sobs were heard loud and clear, sending a shiver up Hiro's spine after every one. It was as if she had been neglecting him for the past few days, all of her sorrow and desire culminating in this very moment. Hiro slammed his fist into the door one final time, dropping to his knees as he finally admitted defeat.

"Zero Two, please just let me in. I'm begging you. I hate seeing you suffer… but for you to keep shutting me out even after you promised to be open with me… it makes me hate myself. Please, just…" He said as he set his head against the door, tears threatening to stream down his face.

Zero Two continued to cry her eyes out as she thought about everything she had done to Hiro and all of his friends. The fights and the exclusion. The manipulation and sorrow. The fear and slight terror. She kept blocking him out. I don't deserve someone like him. I don't deserve his kindness, his drive. After all, I'm just a monster that was using my fodder like prey. She continued to wallow in her depressed state, ignoring his calls and slowly but surely shutting everyone else out of her life.

She slowly stopped crying, her body ceasing the abrupt motions that racked her body. She lifted her head slightly, just so it was elevated enough to see the bathroom floor. She readjusted herself from the back of the bathroom door, just enough so she was given the illusion of comfort on the porcelain tiling of the floor. She heard Hiro talking from the other side of the door, finally deciding to listen instead of tune him out.

"...probably don't care what I have to say. Even if you aren't listening, you should know that I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Through life, through death, and maybe even past that point, if it exists, of course. As long as I've known you, I've never really felt this feeling before. It's like a pang, right where my heart is. It keeps me up at night, you know. Every time I close my eyes, I see you, with your beautiful cotton pink hair, your scarlet red horns… that I wish you'd let grow out, your sharp teeth that I'm weirdly attracted to, but that's besides the point. I-I think… I think I love you, Zero Two." Hiro sat down against the other side of the door as those last words slipped out of his mouth.

She smiled hearing those words. A smile she couldn't really describe. She wiped off her tear stained face as she recalled all of the fond memories she had with Hiro. She remembered the first time she met him at the lake, with her undergarments in his hand. The speech he made as she was being sent back to the front lines. The whipping of her grey overcoat in the wind as they ran hand in hand to Strelitzia, openly defying Papa and his orders, not that they weren't strangers to that. She remembered crying and holding him in her arms after almost killing him through stampede mode. She remembered the first time they met, the last words rolling out of her mouth, "Darling! Darling!" She remembered breaking free of Papa's control, living a life with Squad 13 among the Earth, with Hiro by her side. Her vision fogged as she began tearing up again, this time out of happiness instead of sorrow.

She sat in silence for a few minutes, contemplating what she had just heard. She felt somewhat obligated to respond to his declaration in an appropriate manner. She grabbed the doorknob, practically ripping the door off its hinges with the amount of force she used to open it. Hiro immediately jolted up, catching a glimpse of a tear-stained Zero Two as she practically jumped atop of him, straddling him as she passionately kissed him on the lips. She forced all of her love and thankfulness into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Hiro's midsection, finally coming up for air a few moments later.

"Ne, Darling." She said, a sadistic smile on her face. "So you _love me_, huh. I guess you practically forced me to come out with that confession, didn't you?" She pecked his lips once more, noticing the look of confusion and worry on Hiro's face. He smiled, contemplating on his words before he opened his mouth. "I knew it would work, didn't I?" He triumphantly said.

She let another smile grace her features. "I only would for my darling though, wouldn't I…?" She took the words out of his mouth again, placing her lips upon his once more. She then began travelling down from there to his cheek, then his jaw, all the way down to his neck, where she planted kisses all around. She slightly pinched the skin around his neck with her teeth, gaining an audible cry from Hiro as he somewhat struggled in her grasp. He grabbed her face, pulling it back up to his lips as he finally kissed her for once. She separated her lips from his, giving him a pouty look. It then transformed into a passionate smile.

"Have you considered moving in with me, darling?"

**_Yeah it didn't upload right, my bad. Kinda just had a whole like sadness type thing going on so I decided "why not" and wrote it._**

**_Hope you enjoyed. Take it easy._**

**_-Regalithy_**


	3. From Hostility to Love

The memories flowed through his mind like water. Each image flashed before his eyes, a vivid memory unlocked in his vast mind. The pieces and gaps felt as if they were fitting together quickly, as if this was meant to happen at some point. Happiness flooded his subconscious as he saw all of these memories of Zero Two, down to their last minute of time together. Her last words to her were imbedded into his brain. "Darling! Darling!" The only word she was capable of saying at the time. It broke his heart into a million pieces. Moreso the fact that he never remembered any of this until she was trying to kill him, of course.

Hiro slowly came back to his senses, feeling the clutch of the hands down his neck. He remembered everything, to every last detail. The suffering, the escape, the joy, the smile on her face. The look when she was torn away from him. It all came back. He heard her growl out loud, Strelitzia in active stampede mode. Tears began running down Hiro's cheeks, while he barely made out a smile in the struggling hands of Zero Two.

Strelitzia's cabin was locked from the inside, as if she was intending to kill him. All radio communication was silent as she slowly led Hiro to his doom. "T-t-the...p-pict-ure...book." He said in an attempt to get her attention. The hands slowly released from his neck, Zero Two turning her head. Her red eyes pierced the darkness of the cabin, staring straight through Hiro's eyes, into his soul. They were somewhat glossed over, as if she was possessed. Her teeth were on display, a grimace plastered on her face.

"I...I remember. Everything." Hiro quietly said. Zero Two's eyes widened in shock. She realized everything she had done within the past few weeks, immediately regretting it. She was making a conscious effort to distance herself from him. She had been intentionally. She didn't know that he was her darling from back then. She had seen him as fodder, a tool to become human for her darling. At that moment, she realized how wrong she was. She realized that her darling was truly the one standing before her. The one who declared her love for her. The one who did everything in her power for her. The one who saved her from imminent destruction.

She immediately cut off Strelitzia. She got up as fast as she could, practically getting over to him at the speed of light. She embraced him, hugging Hiro as hard as she could. Tears began rolling down her face, a small display of the emotion rolling through her mind at this very moment. "You were my darling from back then. That was you, Hiro. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." She burst into sobs, her head nestled into Hiro's shoulder. He embraced her afterward, despite doing everything to her. They stayed like this for a few moments.

She then suddenly broke away from him. She was still crying. She opened her mouth. "No, I don't deserve you! I'm a disgrace!" She fell onto her knees. Hiro ran over to her, pulling her back into a hug. She tried to break away. "Zero Two, stop! Please!" He sternly said. "I called you fodder! I said you were nothing to me, even though all along, you were the one!" She yelled in between sobs. "I don't care, Zero Two! I don't care what you called me! I understood everything you were going through from the start! That doesn't change any of the feelings I have for you, or anything I'm willing to do for you. I love you, Zero Two!"

She kissed him on the lips, putting as much emotion into the kiss as possible. Her lips pressed against his for an indefinite period of time, Hiro doing the same for her. They broke apart once more, her chin resting on his shoulder. "Darling, darling, darling, darling." She said over and over, as she soothingly rubbed his back. Slams were heard in the entry point to the Franxx, but neither of them cared. Not as long as they were together. "I love you. No matter what." Hiro said, playing with her hair as she was held in his embrace. "I feel the same, darling." She replied, finally releasing her grip from Hiro. "And I'm sorry for everything else, too. My mind wasn't in the right place. I shouldn't have tried to kill you." She said, putting her hands on her knees. "I forgive you. You didn't have control over yourself." Hiro said, standing up. Zero Two did the same, giving him a playful look.

She leaned over to his ear, her breath felt on the side of his face. "I'll definitely make all of this suffering worth it later tonight." She seductively said, causing Hiro to shudder. She licked his earlobe, receiving a shocked reaction from Hiro. He then turned it back toward her, a smile gracing his lips. "You better make it worth it then, _darling._" She gave him a smile equivalent to his. "We'll see about that one, darling. Hehe." She beckoned toward the door soon after. "I think we should let them know we're okay." It felt as if she forced that out of her mouth. "Yeah, you're probably right." Hiro said, walking over to the door.

Zero Two grabbed his hand, a passionate smile on her face. She pressed some buttons, releasing the lock mechanism and opening the door. The two were met with Ichigo and Goro, both with faces of desperation. Ichigo immediately charged at Zero Two, Hiro grabbing her from her stomach in an attempt to hold her back. "You bitch! You almost killed Hiro!" She screamed. "Ichigo, shut up! You know nothing of what was going on, just relax and stop talking for once!" Hiro equally screamed. Goro and Zero Two awkwardly stood there.

Ichigo and Hiro continued to fight.

Meanwhile, Zero Two walked toward Goro. "Everything okay, or better I should say?" He asked the pinkette. "Yeah, everything's better between me and my darling. Thanks." She replied, putting her arms behind her head.

"So when do you think my darling and Ichigo are going to stop?"

"Meh, give it like ten minutes, then they'll be best friends again."

"Sounds boring. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep. Let's go."

Goro and Zero Two begin to walk back, Hiro and Ichigo in the midst of argument.

**_This one was really fun to write. I had begun writing a different one shot, then the whole idea of "holy crap I hated that one scene where Ichigo pulls my favorite couple apart and it made me really angry and sad for the next three episodes, hmm maybe I should rewrite that!" spawned this story. It came out really well, and I tried to spice it up near the end. _**

**_Second day into the new year, and I'm enjoying it so far. _****_I'm somewhat dreading school, but that's really it. Hope yours is going great as well. _**

**_Anyways, take it easy. _**

**_-Regalithy_**


	4. College Life

_**Yeah, hi. **_

_**Here are some reviews from the last chapter. They were cool and stuff, so I'll stick them at the beginning.**_

_**Also, like, thanks for viewing my story!**_

_**200 views in the course of a few days is kind of crazy.**_

_**REVIEWS: **_

_**howahotgluegun:**_

_**Your one-shots have the right snappy feel that they need and so far I'm enjoying it. They're fluffy without dedicating the entire thing to just fluff. Keep going!**_

_**Response: Thanks! I tried to keep them somewhat short and sweet, along with to the point. It helps to keep my stories engaging. And of course, I try to keep them funny and a little bit romantic. That's the goal at least somewhat :D**_

_**StrikeForceHeroeTeller:**_

_**Lol, all of Squad 13 getting wasted is something I would have loved to see in the Anime. At least you made it look very funny!**_

_**Response: Honestly, I totally wouldn't mind an OVA where they're older than the age of 14 and get drunk. Sounds fun. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews! I'll totally take one-shot requests too, just leave a review or PM me.**_

_**Anyway, on with the next tale!**_

_**WARNING: BAD SCENE AHEAD! IT'S UNDERLINED AND BOLDED IF YOU FEEL THE NEED TO SKIP IT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

When you begin life away from home, the first thing on most people's lists is to be rebellious and do as you please. Second on that list is a place to stay, to reside. Teenage priorities are sure mixed up. Anyway, Hiro and Zero Two realized this, after being best friends for years. All the way back in second grade, elementary school, when the two ran through the woods for the entire day. The school staff wasn't the happiest about that one. Nor the police department. Nor their parents. However, that's besides the point. The two decided to move into their own apartment after their first, awkward, year of college.

They both went to Mistilteinn University, and to say their first year was bad was an understatement. Luckily, they had all of their friends, and of course, each other. Not to say that they were the most loyal friends all the time, especially Zorome. He liked to jump ship pretty fast when things went bad. As the year progressed, and the group found their place in college society, things began to get better. That's a story for later though.

Zero Two set the last box in the back of her Jeep. It was a brand new two-door Jeep Wrangler. She had worked for countless hours in an attempt to get that thing, somehow able to afford the pitch black vehicle during the end of her high school summer. She sighed in relief, noticing Hiro sitting on a bench near her former residential complex. She walked over to him, plopping down right next to him, her legs almost giving out in exhaustion. Hiro gave her a look of disbelief, wondering how she managed to fit all of those boxes in her cramped backseat. He opened his mouth to ask the question, when Zero Two put a finger over it.

"I don't know how I managed it, don't ask me." She smirked, predicting his question. Hiro let out a discontent grunt, crossing his arms and looking away from her. "I was kidding!" She said, shoving him off the bench. In all honesty, Hiro had a crush on Zero Two since middle school. He just didn't want to say anything in fear of losing her friendship. After all, her so called "darling" she obsessed over was definitely not him. He didn't remember a single thing she had mentioned. Deep inside, he wished that he was that darling, her darling. He wished that she would obsess over him instead of a long-lasting crush from her early days of elementary school. But alas, he also realized that not everything in life would skew his way. So he kept quiet.

Kept quiet he did. Hiro said nothing, all the way up to the point they're at now. Hiro and Zero Two got in her car. She turned the keys, the loud roar of the engine heard as it came to life. She drove off toward their new apartment. They soon arrived, minutes later. Hiro's Chevrolet Silverado seen, all of the boxes strapped down inside of the truck bed. Pretty soon, they got the keys to their new apartment, and began the unload. They had rented a two-bedroom apartment, Zero Two obviously getting the master bedroom. After a few hours, everything was unloaded. The hardest part was probably the attempt to fit the loveseat and recliner in through the doorway. And carry it up a flight of stairs. That wasn't the greatest adventure they'd had.

"Finally done!" Zero Two exclaimed, falling down onto the loveseat, taking up all of the space. Hiro gave a pouty look. "Hey, I wanted to sit there too…" He mumbled. Zero Two heard, moving her legs slightly, just so he could fit in the space she made. "Help yourself! Maybe?" She said, a teasing grin on her face. "You know what, I'll just sit on the recliner." He slowly sat down, his legs and back aching from moving box after box up the stairs. "Good idea. Now I have all of this to myself, so you can screw off!" She exclaimed, pointing at him. "I'll get you back for that one, just you wait!" Hiro said, sitting up slightly. Zero Two's phone started to vibrate. She picked it up, seeing it was a call from her mother.

She answered, obviously. She probably would've gotten killed otherwise. Her mother was the only one she showed respect for, at least most of the time.

"Hello?"

"HOW WAS THE UNLOADING?! DID EVERYTHING GO OKAY?! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Zero Two dropped the phone, her loud voice reverberating through the apartment. Hiro laughed.

"Yes mother, everything was great. Anything else?"

"Nope. That's everything. Don't party too hard. Love you."

"Love you too, mom."

"Sometimes I think your mother is a demon." Hiro casually said, kicking back the legs of the recliner. "Honestly, me too. She scares me at times." Zero Two stood up. "I'm going to run to the store. Somebody needs to buy food to eat. Want to come?" She asked, jingling her keys in front of Hiro's face. "Sure, why not." He hops up, his back throbbing after the maneuver. "Whoops."

Zero Two smiled. She thought in her head that Hiro was really similar to her darling. It probably wasn't him, though. He would remember. So we'll just be friends until I find my darling. Then I'll toss him to the curb. She walked out of the apartment.

Hiro was enjoying living with Zero Two for the first few weeks that they stayed together. As the college semester started ramping up, things started to take a turn for the worse.

"Did you just say you're throwing a party tonight… in our apartment..?" Hiro asked, shocked. "Yep. You can't stop me." She tauntingly said. "You know we're gonna get a noise complaint, right? You'll probably keep me up all night, too. Do you have any consideration for me?" He asked, hurt. "Nope, you can fuck off. I'll do as I please." She said, giving him a smile. "You really are a monster, aren't you?" He asked. Hiro's emotions were beginning to surge, tears building up in the brim of his eye sockets. The feeling that he had in his chest began to shrink, the emotion of love slowly turning into hate. It was the start of a process even she couldn't reverse. Zero Two turned away.

Hiro didn't get a wink of sleep that night. The loud music echoed through the apartment, eliminating any of his chances. On multiple occasions had people tried to burst into his room, with no avail. He was pretty sure that at some point in the night, police had shown up, since everything immediately cut off. The next morning, a noise complaint was posted on the door, resulting in a fine of $150. Of course, Hiro had to pay for it himself, putting a hole in his already empty pocket. This built up his resentment even further.

A week passes. Hiro is sitting on the couch, eating a bag of chips while doing college homework on his laptop. A notification from Ichigo, an actually decent friend. She spoke of another argument between Hiro and Zero Two, more possibilities for why she was acting so harshly plastered on the screen of his iPhone X. He picked it up, beginning to formulate a reply. All of a sudden, a noise was heard unlocking the door. It took a few seconds, which Hiro amounted to attempts at sticking the key in the hole, when a drunken Zero Two burst in, a man following. His arms were wrapped around her waist. He looked to be a college senior, with unruly blonde hair and a smug look on his drunken face. Zero Two made eye contact with Hiro, a flaunting look detectable in her retinas. They smashed their lips together as they retreated to her room, a loud boom echoed in the hallway as the door slammed shut. Hiro sat there, appalled at what had just happened. He picked his phone up again, swiping through apps until he reached Ichigo's contact. He dialed the number.

"Hello, Hiro?" Ichigo said in a friendly voice. "I-I-I need to get… out of here. Right now. Do you want to go somewhere?" He shuddered as the words rolled out of his mouth. Ichigo instantly replied, her concern audible in her voice. "Absolutely. I'll be out in a second." Ichigo had moved into an apartment complex near Hiro's, about walking distance. He scrambled to find his keys, his hands shaking from the situation that just occurred before him. He grasped them in his palm, nearly sprinting to the door as he slammed the keys into the deadbolt, unlocking it before somewhat collecting himself. He began to hear Zero Two's moans from the other room, shocking him out of his senses once more. He slammed the door open, sprinting out into the corridor. He bolted down the stairs, relieved to see Ichigo waiting near the base of their apartment. He ran up to her, embracing her in a hug before breaking down in tears. Ichigo, shocked, held him there. She had no clue on what to do at that exact moment except for that. He cried for who knows how long as the moon shone in the midnight sky. Eventually, his cries slowed down, his breaths becoming less ragged. A look of worry was plastered on her face as they separated. She saw a mix of emotions on his face. "Let's go to the park." She disheartenedly said, grabbing Hiro's hand.

They reached the nearby park, the bridge they stood on reflecting the lake. "So Hiro, what exactly happened?" She asked, turning toward the boy. "Zero Two came in with, some guy. They immediately went into their room, and by the time I left, they were already fucking in there." Hiro blankly stated, staring out into the water. Ichigo sighed. She knew he liked Zero Two, ever since she got over her childhood crush she held for him ages ago. She turned to him. She stared at him for a few seconds, trying to read his facial expression. She saw hurt. She saw hate. She saw something else. Something indescribable. "You love her, don't you?" She whispered out. He looked at her, a solemn look in his eyes. "Yes." Nothing else was spoken that night, as the two stared out into the water. They stood there for hours, as if the lake had held them hostage.

The last straw happened too soon for either of the pair. Zero Two had come home drunk the night before. Hiro had let it happen. After all, he couldn't stop her. She had constantly done it after her "run in" with Alpha. She made no excuses. It had only gotten worse from there. Soon it became once a week, then twice, then almost every day, no exceptions. Hiro's former love for Zero Two had soon turned into severe dislike, even maybe hatred. It fueled him to go against her even more.

She woke up the next morning, walking into the living room. Hiro sat there, his laptop displaying some television show of some sort. "Good morning." She groggily said, reaching into the fridge. "After everything that happened last night, may I note again, you just walk in here and say good morning? What is your problem, Zero Two?" Hiro said, his voice through of malice. She snapped her head towards him, her eyes appearing to glow red. "I do as I please, you're nothing more than a piece of trash, waiting to be incinerated. Don't you dare speak to me like that, fodder." She retorted, walking toward him. Hiro stood up. "Shut the fuck up. I hate you." He said nothing more. She lunged toward him, slamming her fist into his face, following it up with a forceful shove. His head hit the coffee table in the middle of the living room. The glass instantly shattered. His head continued through it, colliding with the supporting metal leg. He laid on the floor unconscious, blood beginning to quickly drain from his head. Zero Two screamed, falling onto her knees. She couldn't believe what she had done. "

Ichigo was on the way to pick Hiro up from his apartment for a surprise lunch with herself and Goro. She reached her hand to knock on the door as she heard a scream. She began kicking the locks on the door, eventually gaining access as the door slammed open. She looked down the corridor, seeing the feet of Hiro, followed by Zero Two on her knees next to him. She sprinted down it, her phone in hand. She turned the corner to see a shattered table, along with a pool of blood near Hiro's head on the floor, staining the white carpets. She immediately dialed 911. The rest was a haze after that.

"What… what have I done?" Zero Two whispered through her tears.

Memories flashed through Hiro's head while he was unconscious. Memories of a girl. A picture book. Dancing and laughing together. Holding hands. Running through the halls of whatever place they were in. "Darling!" The memories continued to flash, filling an invisible hole in his memory. He remembered the car. He remembered the hospital. Everything.

_Repentance is coming._

Zero Two was banned from his hospital room, by Ichigo. "You caused this, don't even think about coming near him again, bitch." She walked off. Zero Two slumped her head. Dark thoughts began to fill her mind. She began to hate herself. Everything she had become.

From that point forward, Zero Two's life went downhill. Her college grades steadily dropped. She soon was fired from her part-time job. When Hiro got out of the hospital, he moved out. He moved in with Ichigo and Goro, occupying their spare room.

She stopped going to class. She wouldn't leave her room for hours at a time. Her mind became blank, empty, useless. Everyone and anyone she had talked to and had anything with cut her off. She was alone.

A week passed. Another week. A few days. Hiro slowly noticed Zero Two's downward spiral, first ignoring it out of hatred. One day, his phone rang. Unknown number. He decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Is… is this Hiro?" A feminine voice said.

"Yes. Who is this?" He asked.

"It's Iota's mother, no, Zero Two's mother." She dejectedly said.

"What do you want." Hiro angrily said.

"She hasn't texted me back in days. Please, go check on her. I'm begging you. Please."

"No."

A long pause. Hiro debated on hanging up the phone.

"Please. I will do anything." She said, her sobs heard through the phone. Hiro contemplated for a moment.

"Fine, just this once." Hiro said, hanging up.

He began walking to her apartment. He had blocked Zero Two's number a long time ago. She started obsessively calling him over and over. He would wake up to over twenty calls some days. He had to. He walked up the stairs to her apartment. He reached his hand up, hesitating. He knocked. He waited a few seconds, about thirty. No response. He knocked again, but louder. No response, again. He slammed his hand into the door, with no response. He turned the knob, finding ito to be unlocked. He walked in. "Zero Two?" He said aloud. He walked through the apartment, no sign of her. He opened her bedroom door, finding nobody in the bathroom or bedroom. He reached his former room, the door shut. He attempted to turn the knob, only to find it locked. He knocked on the door, hard. "Zero Two, it's me. Please." Footsteps were heard coming toward the door. Then hesitation. The door opened.

**Zero Two had a saddened expression. The bags under her eyes were the first thing Hiro noticed. Afterward, her hair. Her pink locks had dulled in color, almost devoid of the hot pink that was her hair. He then looked into her eyes. Her once beautiful green eyes had dulled. Looking into them, he saw a look of despair. A look of dejection. An emotion pent up inside of her, as if she wanted to… no. He looked behind her. His closet was open. A rope lie on the floor. Hiro gasped. **

"Zero Two…" He had no other words. All the hate he held inside for her flowed out of his mind. He wrapped his arms around her midsection. No response, once more. He released after a moment, her expression remaining unchanged. "Why bother." She mumbled, looking down. She turned away, beginning to close the door, shutting him out. He slammed his hand onto the door, propping it open. She pressed with all her might, but Hiro stuck his foot in the door. He said the only thing that came to his mind.

"The picture book. I remember."

The door whipped open. A look of shock was plastered on her face.

"What did you just say?"

"I remember everything, darling." He said, putting as much emotion as he could into his voice.

She gasped. Her look of sorrow transformed into one of realization, then happiness. She closed the gap between her and Hiro, embracing him with all her might. She began to cry, separating himself from him. "I can't have you. I can't." She said, dropping to her knees. Hiro followed. "As much as I hate to see you like this, I can say with confidence that there's a possibility." She gave him a look of hope, dejecting herself once more right after. "I can't." Hiro grabbed her stray hand, pulling her into him once more. "I used to hate you. After everything you did. After all those times you betrayed me." Hiro said, beginning to cry.

Her eyes widened, tears beginning to roll down her face. "I really am a monster, Hiro. I did everything wrong in the world one could do to you." She whispered out. His grip tightened. "But before that, before you changed. I loved you. I loved you so much. Since middle school." He croaked out. "Darling, love me again! Please!" She screamed out, her embrace tightening. "I can't yet. Not yet." He mumbled out. She opened her mouth, but this time, he stopped her. "If we rebuild, if we come back together, as one, then maybe I'll consider." He said, a smile forming on his lips. Nothing was said after that moment, their emotions said it all.

Hiro moved back in with Zero Two. She slowly began to rebuild herself. Slowly but surely, they returned to where they had formerly been. Soon after, they pushed it even further. They loved each other, and that's all they needed in the world. Their second year of college definitely wasn't their brightest, but they promised that the rest would change for the better. Everything became better.

The day was March 4th, 2023. They had made it to their third year. Zero Two woke up, a smile plastered on her face. She got out of bed, heading to the bathroom to start her morning routine. Brushing her teeth, combing her unruly bedhead hair, filing her horns. She opened her door to the common area. She smelled the scent of toast and eggs. She walked into the kitchen, witnessing Hiro making breakfast. He turned his head.

"Oh, good morning Zero Two! I'm making breakfast for both of us, in case you haven't noticed." He said awkwardly. She smiled, walking up behind him. She wrapped her arms around him. "Ne, darling, you don't have to do this for me every morning. I can cook just as well as you." She put her chin on his shoulder. "I'm gonna do it anyway, you can't stop me!" He said, turning around and wrapping her in a hug. "If I wake up earlier than you, I could just do it you know. Besides, classes don't start until around 12, darling. Why cook breakfast when you can sleep with me?" She seductively said. Hiro shuddered, turning back to the eggs on the pan. "Anyway, the eggs are almost done!" Zero Two laughed, licking his ear. "Hey, Zero Two!" He shouted, jumping in the air. She continued to laugh, right before he started running after her. She ran away in response. "Catch me if you can, darling!"

Although college may have been a wild ride, it didn't matter as long as we were together. Through the arguments, the fighting, and the sadness, our love will still prevail. Until death do us part.

_**The narrator closed the book, sighing. "Well, children, that's the end of the story." **_

"_**But, but narrator! We want to read more!" The reader exclaimed, a look of sadness on their face.**_

"_**Maybe next time."**_

_**Yeah that's the end of a REALLY long chapter. Holy shit, I write a lot of words when I focus. I had this idea that spawned into a story that I'll probably read back through and find numerous plot holes for, but yeah. It was a blast. My mind started going a bit dark about halfway through, but that's just me. **_

_**I watched the new Star Wars movie today. It was alright. Nothing more to say. I spent time with my mother though, so that was cool and stuff. Haven't in a while! Work wasn't that bad either! Hope your day went well, too!**_

_**Take it easy.**_

_**-Regalithy**_


	5. Inception

_**Hello. Sorry for the extended wait, just needed a bit of time to brainstorm. I figured I'd be up super late the day before school starts, so I might as well write the next chapter. **_

_**Also… double the views I had like a chapter or two ago? You people are crazy! But like good crazy. I appreciate it. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy!**_

Zero Two sighed, holding a shivering Hiro. She had found out first hand that the all-confident Hiro was scared to death of horror movies. Good to know for future reference. She held him tighter as he let out another yelp, some scary scene most likely happening in the background. She wasn't really paying attention, though. She was more focused on the brown-haired boy in front of her, her darling. A feeling of pure happiness practically erupted in her brain.

The night had gone really well so far. First, they went to get dinner. That usually never happens, since they usually work at the same time. They planned this out for the next day they had off. She had one of the best dinners she had ever had that night, and the food wasn't the only reason. The only issue she had was this recurring vision, depicting these blue alien-type creatures being fought by large robots, piloted by a variety of people she knew. She chose to block it out and save it for another time.

After their splendid meal, they decided to go ice skating. She had done so a lot in the past, so she was an expert. Hiro on the other hand… not so much. The majority of their time at the rink was spent with Zero Two laughing at her beloved as he plummeted onto the hard surface over and over, and the fact that there was nothing he could do about it made it even more hilarious. After their eventful time there, they went back to their home, where they settled down for a movie. Of course, Zero Two picked a horror movie, not knowing that Hiro was so very frightened of them. At least she knew for next time.

Zero Two soon snapped out of her memory, glancing down at the shivering Hiro. "Ne, darling. You know we can just cut the movie off, right?" She whispered in his ear. He looked up at her, pure terror plastered on his face. "B-b-but you-you're watching it!" He said. "I'm definitely watching you more than this movie, darling. I'd rather turn it off and focus on what's in front of me." She said, dragging her fingers across his cheek. He shuddered once more, cutting the Netflix on the television off. You would assume that the two would then in turn do some… questionable things, but that wasn't the case between this couple.

Hito turned toward Zero Two, wrapping her in his arms. She gave him a smile, pulling him into her chest as she leaned back on the couch, angling herself so he was more comfortable. Hiro turned crimson red afterward, realizing a few moments later exactly where his head lie. "Uh, isn't this a bit compromising, Zero Two?" He questioned. "It's okay, darling. I already told you that you're better a little pervy." She playfully jabbed at him as she wrapped her arms around his head. "Plus, you said you liked my chest earlier, didn't you darling?" He blushed before rotating slightly to the left, getting comfortable before shutting his eyes. "Goodnight, my darling." Zero Two said before closing her eyes as well. More images flashed through her brain, this time of a dome like structure, the mechs housed inside of it. There was a large building, reminiscent of modern architecture. Hiro and Zero Two were seen running through it over and over. She opened her eyes again, not understanding what she saw. When they closed again, the memories vanished, as if they were invisible ink.

Hiro woke up, the morning light shining through the blinds in their shared room… in their room. He wondered how he got here, looking around to see Zero Two on his left. She probably carried him without waking him up. Somehow. He sighed, trying to get up before feeling Zero Two's arms clamped around him like a vice, preventing any sort of movement. He's seen firsthand what happens when he tries to wake her up, so he just decided to sit there and deal with it. He wraps her arms around her once more, melting into her embrace.

Zero Two mind was somewhere else at the time. Her mind imagined bright blue skies, followed by dusty terrain. Gundam-like robots fought these blue and black insectoid creatures, klaxosaurs someone said maybe? She was inside of a red and white mech, utterly destroying the alien creatures, a sickening smile on her face as she continued her psychopathic rampage. "I'll keep killing them over and over, until I become human!" She said, letting out a demonic smile as she stabbed repetitively into one of the klaxosaurs. "Zero Two, what are you doing? Stop it!" Ichigo said, attempting to pull her away in her mech, Delphinium?

Zero Two responded to the gesture by grabbing the mechs arm with her own, effectively slamming it into the ground. "Don't try to stop me, fodder." Someone tried to stop her, a voice reminiscent of Hiro trying to reach out to her. She brushed it off, continuing to slam her fist into Delphinium. Ichigo's screams we're all that was heard for a short while, suddenly ceasing after a certain time.

Zero Two jolted awake, slamming her hand into the nightstand next to the bed in her room. She looked around once more, seeing a distressed Hiro holding her close. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she began to cry into his chest. "What happened, Zero Two? Zero Two?" Hiro tried to ask, drowned out by her wails. "Darling? Darling. Darling!" She mumbled as her sobs died down, leaving the two in just a hug. She pressed her lips to his as the two sat together in their bed. "This kind of feels like deja vu doesn't it, darling?" She suggested, slightly smiling. "Maybe so. Maybe you've dreamt about the same dream a few nights in a row because it's actually real?" He suggested.

Zero Two woke up, again. This time, she was in her bunk in Mistilteinn. Hiro was on the floor next to her bed, leaning up against it as the moon beamed in through the window. "You awake, Zero Two? I can't sleep." She looked at the back of his head in confusion. "Is this a dream too, darling?" She questioned. "I don't think so? Did something happen?" He retorted back, giving her a confused look.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, darling." She turned to fall back asleep, Hiro climbing next to her.

Or did she?

_**Kind of a short story. Wanted to make a simple idea a bit more… confusing per se. Nothing too heavy though.**_

_**Next one will be a bit longer.**_

_**Take it easy.**_

_**-Regalithy**_


	6. Champion of the Sword

The sun rose on yet another day, a peaceful, serene feeling in the air. The morning birdsong was heard, in addition to the ambient noise that comes with every average day. There was one that was unique, however. The clashing of metal on metal, piercing the somber climate that usually constitutes the early morning. The noise continued, the scrapes and clangs heard off in the distance. The noise could be tracked to the courtyard of a large building, teetering on the border between home and mansion, due to its size. The light brown bricks contrasted with the dark black roofing tile, windows located on almost every surface. area could be compared to the size of multiple football fields with the amount of space it occupied. In this large field, a smaller building was seen, holding a similar appearance to an arena. Inside of the building, a lobby-like area appeared as you walked in. A reception desk held a lady in her early twenties, currently assisting a line of about five or six people. Locker rooms were seen to the right of the desk, where a few people entered and exited every once in awhile. Seats were scattered around the lobby, holding a few interesting characters.

The locker room was not your typical facility. Inside it were the usual showers and bathrooms, but instead of smaller lockers, very large ones were inside, each capable of fitting two to three people inside. Inside these lockers were sets of armor. Some sets were similar to those of medieval-era knights, while others likewise to edo-period samurai. Each armor set was different, each appearing to cost a fortune. In addition to these armor sets, glamorous swords lined the opposing wall, each custom-made to the user. You see, inside of this building was the world's most famous sword fighting academy, only available to the elite in the profession. In this world, the art of the sword was most valued in society, and those who could wield it, lets just say they became legends.

One girl had been a sword fighting prodigy since birth, none able to match. Not one opponent was even able to cut through her defense, even though she was able to attack like a wild animal. She was one of the most well known members of the Nines, a group of sword fighters known for their skill. Nine Iota. The metal clangs were heard again as she sparred with the leader of her group, Nine Alpha. Alpha had a look of exhaustion, while Iota seemed unfazed. Her pink hair reflected against the wood floor as she swiftly moved her sword to deflect one of Alpha's low blows, instantly countering with two more strikes to his midsection and upper chest. The wooden sword made impact, knocking Alpha off his feet. With the wind effectively knocked out of him, she held her sword tip at his neck. "I win again, Alpha. What's the score now, 234-0?" She cockily said. The truth is, she liked nobody from the squad. Her pretentious family made her join in pursuit of fame and riches that benefited them more than her. She was just a pawn in their game.

"I guess so, Nine Iota. Well met." He stood up, dusting himself off as he walked toward the sword rack near the wall, depositing the wooden blade into its allocated position. He walked off, presumably to spar with another member of the Nines. She sighed, removing her arms from the sleeves of her grey overcoat that hung to her knees, a famous symbol of the group. She hadn't worn armor in years, finding no need for it. Instead, she wore whatever she felt like wearing that day, knowing that no injury would come to it. She decided that she was done training for the day, beginning to walk back through the locker room to the outside world. She received numerous stares due to her status, in addition to her unique appearance. She walked out of the main lobby, back toward the mansion on top of the hill, dreading any interaction with her so-called family.

She walked in through the back door, only to be greeted by two servants standing near the door. She nodded, signaling to them that no help was necessary. She then proceeded to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and pulling out one of the meals she had made earlier in the morning. After all, she wanted at least one thing to be done herself. She stuck it in the microwave for about thirty seconds, pulling it out and proceeding to eat her meal. She thought back to how easy it was to defeat some of the greatest players and the world, and desperately wished for more challenging opponents. Slowly but surely, the world of sword fighting became like a chore to her, no desire, no challenge. She craved that feeling of adrenaline as she clashed blades with a fearsome opponent, as she once had before.

When she was younger, she had been running in the forest, sword in hand. It was considered part of her hardest training yet, as she had taken step after step in the blistering cold, determined to complete the long course. As she neared a tree, a figure loomed in the distance. He had brown hair and was about her age. He held a dazzling blue sword in his hand, the guard appearing to be made of the very tree he stood in front of. She wasn't told about this. She slashed her crimson red sword at him, being deflected with ease. He gave her a smile as he slashed back twice as fast, aiming for her head. She ducked, sending a strike at his knees, which he evaded through a jump. They slammed their blades into each other's, the resounding clang echoing through the forest.

They battled for what seemed like hours, driving both of them to exhaustion. She delivered a lofty uppercut, catching herself out of position as he slashed at her head, nipping her hair. The figure began to charge what appeared to be a fearsome blow, before slamming it into her sword, snapping it in two. The airborne blade embedded itself in the tree above her, with his sword at her neck. She stared in shock. "What...who are you?" She stuttered out. "Call me as you please. We will see each other again in due time, my darling." He confidently said. Surprisingly, he reached down to give her a hug, holding her for a short while. He released her before turning and walking away. "When the rise of Zero Two comes, you'll understand everything." Those were his last words as he faded into the distance.

Iota snapped out of her memory, staring at the very tree she had just remembered. The blade was still imbedded in the mistletoe, engraving in her mind the only time she had been defeated. She sighed, sitting down. She leaned her back against the tree, staring at the sky as the afternoon sun rained down once more. "Whoever that was, I need to meet him again." She said aloud to nobody.

Her training continued, following the same cycle as it had for the past few years. The International Sword Championship was in sight, and preparation for the tournament was ongoing. The Nines had trained nonstop for the last few weeks, ready to dominate in next week's matches. In preparation, Iota's family began to set up private matches and practices with other famous sword wielders, most of the time her partners being brutally beaten by her skill with the sword, every single one destroyed within two days. With this, she became known as the Partner Killer, Zero Two. Before the tournament, she chose to temporarily leave the Nines in pursuit of a worthy opponent. Little did she know, the tournament would change the course of her destiny.

She traveled to different parts of the world, leaving the family mansion for the first time in her life. In doing so, she met a man who made a lot of things possible, Werner FranXX. The man had practically ripped apart the holds that Zero Two's family held upon her, effectively leaving her to do as she pleased. She slowly grew to love this man as a parent, something she didn't necessarily have growing up. Zero Two ended up traveling to over twenty academies, with the help of Dr. FranXX, the man who pioneered and supported a lot of them.

Time passed once more. The eve of the tournament approaches. Zero Two waits eagerly in anticipation for the matches to be revealed. The timer ticks down on her portable laptop as they rest in the hotel room outside of the venue. A few seconds remain, and she slightly bounces in her chair. If she was going to find someone worthy of her skill, it would be here. Of course, there was also the proposition of becoming the Champion of the Sword, but that didn't appeal to Zero Two. After all, she had been the holder of the title for the past four or five years. The bracket was revealed, the sixty four contenders all lined up, their names scrolling across the screen. To say there were a lot of new entries was an understatement. She went past the forty or more names she didn't know, noticing every member of the Nines in the bracket. She was glad that those of such high skill made it into the tournament. She then got to the top three. Alpha, of course, the number three seed. The number two… she didn't recognize. "Champion of the Underworld!" It said. She stared in confusion at the title, no name appearing near it. Then, her name was announced. She stared in shock, surprised that name was actually used in the bracket. "Four-Time Champion of the Sword, _Zero Two_!"

The tournament arrived. It was held in a stadium of Colosseum-like proportions in the remote UK. It appeared similar to a forest wrapped in a cage, with differing terrains. A large manor sat in the middle. It was known as Mistileinn, the premier swordsmanship arena. Almost every competitor knew the arena inside-out, understanding how to use each terrain to their knowledge. The preliminary rounds were soon to start as Zero Two entered the arena, crowds lining the walls, held back by security. The cheers and jeers of the fans were all heard, the crowd audibly getting louder as soon as she had walked in. She wore a bracelet on her wrist, a mysterious gift from a stranger.

She had received it randomly one day at the mansion. She had slipped it on, messing around with the jewel embedded on it. She ended up somehow turning it, discovering that it turned into an amazing set of armor. The armor was a thin chain mail, etched in dark black and red accents. Currently though, she wore a black gi. She was training in a school of Japan before this point, deciding to honor their hospitality through her robes. She also held a slender case, the contents inside unknown. She entered her viewing quarters, two armored guards in her tow. Taking a seat, she opened the case. Contrary to the numerous training swords she had used prior to the tournament, she used a blade from her personal collection. She pulled the sword out of the sheath. Recently created about a week ago, the blade featured a crimson red hilt, wrapping around the grip of the sword. The guard consisted of two beams of steel, dyed the same color, shaped in a curved x-pattern. The blade was a rapier that appeared monochromatic. However, once in motion, it extended into a flurry of colors, going through each in the rainbow. She resheathed the blade, setting her case down on the floor next to her seat.

A few knocks were audible against the door. Zero Two turned, giving the guards a nod. The burly man on the left opened the door. In its frame was a familiar indigo-haired female. Ichigo. She was one of last year's contenders, facing her in the third round of the last championship. She was a noble opponent, one that she respected greatly. However, she was somewhat possessive over some random guy that Zero Two had never met… Hugo? Hilo? Wasn't important at the time. "So what did you come here for, Ichigo?" Zero Two deadpanned, motioning to the seat next to hers. "I'm here to warn you. About an opponent." She said, sitting up in her chair. She seemed serious. "Who? Because we both know I haven't been beaten." She sarcastically said, leaning back and putting her arms around her head. "Hiro is entering the tournament. Take it how you will, but he is capable of beating you." She said. "Oh! That guy you obsess over! I thought it was Hugo." She energetically said. Ichigo stood up, angry for some reason. "Fine, but don't get mad when you are defeated!" She stood up, rushing out of the doors. Zero Two looked at the guards with confusion. They just stared at her. She shrugged, turning to watch the fight. Two of the Nines were fighting, much to her surprise. Most of the time, they never fought until the later rounds. Alpha versus Theta. It was pretty obvious who would win this one. Zero Two became lost in her thoughts.

Was there a possibility… that the King of the Underworld was Hiro?

Just the thought of that made Zero Two shudder. The Underworld was practically known for their no-holds-barred fighting style, where people were willing to kill to gain notoriety. The fact that Hiro could actually be the king of that place… no, impossible. Ichigo spoke of him like he was an angel, there's no way he could be ruthless like that. She held her head in her hands, rubbing her temples. She looked at the clock on the wall, checking the time. Fifteen minutes before her first match, her exhibition match. She stood up, the two guards at the door ready to follow. She grabbed her sword and exited the room, walking down the narrow hallway to the waiting room. She entered, meeting the collective mass of current contestants. Slowly but surely, it was being whittled down to whoever would face her.

Everyone collectively stared at her as she entered the room, just as the crowd did as she entered Mistilteinn. Each person had a glint in their eyes, hoping to either gain her acknowledgement or hoping to mercilessly destroy her in combat. One burly man attempted to stand up and draw his sword, only to be slammed onto the ground by one of the two bodyguards at her side. Zero Two gave the man a look of disgust as she walked by him. She continued walking past all the faces, none truly sticking out to her. She opened the door ahead of her, entering the warm-up room. Training dummies were practically everywhere, in addition to all of the stretching equipment as well. The bodyguards at her side stood by the door once more, leaving her to herself. She set her black case on a nearby table, opening it to display the wonderful sword as it lie in its sheath. Wishreaper, she called it. It rips the hopes and dreams out of the person who dares to combat her, thus the name. She drew the blade, securing the sheath at her hip. She chose not to activate her bracelet until the match officially started.

She turned to face a dummy, walking up to the foam figure. She stabbed into it a few times, testing her blade before battle. Sturdy, as expected. She needed to test no further, sheathing the blade. She knew what to expect. She began stretching out slightly, just in case she needed to move hastily. She stood, just as the buzzer rang, signaling the end of the prior match. She walked to the podium in the center of the room, standing upon it. Her body slightly jolted as the platform began to rise up. She inhaled deeply, preparing herself.

The announcer's voice boomed through the arena. "For the next match, we have two formidable foes fighting against each other in the first round! On the blue side, a lady who forged her honor through the art of the blade! Became a dragonslayer! Holds the hopes of England in her fingertips, Artoria Pendragon!" A feminine figure stood across from her, her short blonde hair radiating in the sun. Her dark navy cloak whipped in the wind, a battle-hardened look on her face. Her blade sat upon her hip, it's golden glory shining in the sky. Excalibur, the blade of legend.

Zero Two smiled. "The first round, and I'm actually going against a worthy foe? This will be interesting, won't it, Pendragon?" Zero Two turned the gem on her bracelet. A deep black mass slowly extended from her arm, enveloping her upper torso and midsection. Her black gi was completely invisible, covered in a thick set of armor. Soon, the rest set in. Obsidian black, with crimson red detailing. The armor first gave off an impression of a samurai warrior. The chestpiece in front was slightly smaller, while the thigh guards slightly larger. The shoulder armor was much more prevalent as well, the whole set a perfect mix of color. Zero Two's previously pink hair had turned into a whiter color, her red horns still protruding from the top of her head.

"On red side, the lady who has triumphed again and again! The Partner Killer, Nine Iota, current member of the Nines, four-time defender of the title, favorite of the world, Champion of the Sword Zero Two!"

**Holy crap, this idea spiraled into something great, like really fast. Too fast to put in one chapter, so I'm probably going to split this one-shot into two. It took a while to get it how I wanted as well, so that too. I needed someone for her to go against so I figured I'd put Saber just because.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Take it easy.**

**-Regalithy**


	7. Champion of the Sword: Vengeance

Their blades intersected once more as Artoria took a heavy breath, panting from the constant battle. Zero Two appeared, normal per se, save the single bead of sweat trailing down her face. However unusual, the fight had been going on for over fifteen minutes, something of that caliber being predicted. Zero Two hadn't attacked Artoria once, while the latter had been constantly on the offensive, attempting to find a break or weak point in her guard. Artoria swung her blade once more, the golden afterimage crashing with the dull end of Wishreaper, grinding against its side as Excalibur pressed into her blade. The clash continued for a few moments, Zero Two finally finding an obvious fluke in her swing.

Zero Two immediately capitalized, parrying her swing and immediately switching to offense. She began slamming her blade into her weak points, Artoria barely able to block as she whipped her blade in a methodical dance, swing after swing. With the force of a demon, Zero Two was relentless in her offensive technique, her swings appearing to have no rhyme or reason as they randomly changed direction almost every second. Zero Two finally cut through, sweeping her legs through Artoria's after being parried at the hip. As she fell, Zero Two swept her rapier through Excalibur, opening her guard as she fell to the ground, the tip of Wishreaper pointed at her neck. Zero Two smiled.

"That's been one of my longest fights to date. You sure are an amazing swordfighter, aren't you?" Artoria nodded. "Coming from the greatest master of the sword, I will wholeheartedly take that complement. Thank you for the battle." Artoria looked to the referee stand in the center of the arena, nodding. "I forfeit."

Cheers were heard across the arena as Zero Two helped Artoria off the ground. The booming announcer's voice was heard once again, the echo ringing through the field of play. "By defeat and forfeit, Zero Two, the Champion of the Sword, wins the first round! What a stunning set of preliminary matches!" The two begin walking towards the exit, side by side. Artoria had a slight limp in her step after the sweep from Zero Two, but that didn't matter at the moment. Zero Two turned toward her, opening her mouth to speak up. "You know, if you ever want to train, you know where to find me." She gave Artoria a warm look. "I most likely will after that battle, Champion." They entered the arched gateway, going into their separate waiting rooms as the battle finished. Zero Two saw the next fighter as she walked through the room, noting Ichigo's blue hair. Zero Two gave a slight nod, Ichigo immediately turning her head after making eye contact. She exited the room, ignoring her current thoughts to possibly do something atrocious to Ichigo. Her bodyguards remained outside, beginning to follow as she began to leave. The room after it was just as wild as before, the cheers of the contestants booming through the smaller room as Zero Two walked through. She made it through, eventually ending up in her own quarters, her bodyguards still in tow. They stood outside as she turned the knob, entering. She set her sword case down, opening it and replacing Wishreaper inside.

"Only one more round today. Let's see if I can keep myself together… for a short while." She demonically said that to herself as she sat on her bed, staring at the window. Two random fighters she cared nothing for. Whatever.

A few hours passed, Zero Two passing the time through training and sitting on her phone doing absolutely nothing. She would text friends if she had any, but that wasn't the case. The cheers of the crowd were heard through the frail walls of the room, but she paid them no mind. Soon, it was time for her next match.

She decided to pull a different blade from her case this time. It featured two simple katanas, the blade made of pure tungsten, polished to perfection. The hilt was one of wood, made with a thick mahogany, wrapped in red fibers. Set and Osiris, she called them. She inspected the blades once more in the waiting room, standing on the pedestal wearing the same robes she did before, the bracelet on her wrist slightly pulsating. She inhaled. The platform rose.

Zero Two had honestly not cared to see whom she was fighting against in this round. She paid it no mind. The smile that came upon her face as her platform set at its climax was indescribable. Standing in front of her, the bright gold locks she had seen almost every day for a few years. The boy she had utterly demolished 234 times prior to this. Nine Alpha.

"I honestly hadn't even bothered to check the bracket online. But this, this is welcome. Hello, Alpha." He grimaced, knowing in his heart that victory was near impossible. He stared down the figure in front of him, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. His face eased into a nervous smile. "Well, I guess if I'm eliminated, at least it's by you, Zero Two." He drew his sword. A gold scimitar. Zero Two drew one of the two blades holstered at her hip. She didn't want to mess up the second one.

"On the blue side, the head honcho of the Nines, the golden flash, Eater of Worlds, Destroyer of Plantations, Nine Alpha!" The crowd boomed in response, their roar ripping through Zero Two's ears. She steadily held her blade, her head bowed. "On the red side, the defender of the title, the Dawnbringer, the Reaper of Souls, the Conqueror of Excalibur, Champion of the Sword, Zero Two! Match commence!" The applause soon died down, leading to an eerie silence. The two figures stared each other down, each of their faces plastered on the screens across the arena. This would go down exactly how the usual mock battles did. But Zero Two wanted to draw this one out.

She made the first move. She charged Alpha, going for a high swing into his neck. He parried, countering with a reversal of his blade, swinging at her midsection. She jumped over it, garnering a cheer from the crowd. Zero Two swung her katana midair, bringing it down on the location he was last in. Alpha rolled out of the way. Zero Two drew her second katana, using her downward momentum to slash at the fleeing Alpha, being blocked. She unleashed a flurry of attacks, not giving him any time to rest. The fight continued like this for a few minutes. Alpha suddenly lurched forward, slamming his hilt into her right hand, making her drop her sword. She swung above his head, right before he ducked, clipping a portion of his hair. She slammed the pommel of her sword into his chest before he could block, following with a kick, forcing his guard open. She finished by tipping his balance, causing him to fall over. She put her sword to his neck. 235-0.

"The winner of this match, by forfeit, is Zero Two!"

"Maybe you'll win someday, Alpha. Not today though." She removed herself from his body.

The events afterwards were a blur. Breathing out in exhaustion, looking at Alpha. Walking back to her room. Crashing on her bed, barely able to put her swords away. Thinking about the man once more. Thinking about the fights to come. Her brain was practically fried.

She laid down, her arms behind her head as she prepared to take a mental break. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Her mind went back to Hiro again, beginning to contemplate once more the possibilities of his true identity. She had one last thought before she drifted to sleep, the slight exhaustion peeving her senses.

"Hiro couldn't be him, could he?"

She was thrown out of her stupor by a loud slam by her door. She jumped from her bed, the banging continuing as if something was happening at her door. She grabbed her katana from her case, just in case. She put her ear to the door, only for it to fall on top of her, her bodyguard lying on the floor. She stared in shock at the figure standing above them, his sword at his hip. He drew the sword, immediately slashing it at Zero Two. She drew to parry, her blade ricocheting off of her opposers as she went in for a counter, immediately being blocked. She felt her grogginess as her reaction time slowed, staring at the blade approaching her. She slowly moved to block, a look of realization garnering her face as she deflected the blow.

"It's you! From that time before!" She swung her rapier once more, aiming to demobilize him. Her attacker didn't allow it. "Who the hell are you?" He gave no response, backing off as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. "We've made the introductions. The main course will be the final battle, darling." He said, taking off down the hallway. Zero Two had a look of shock on her face as bodyguards sprinted down the hallway, half splitting off to pursue the masked man, while half split off to confront Zero Two. "We're taking you into custody for the murder of these two guards. You are a suspect." The burly man in the front said, pointing a weapon at her. She stared at the man in surprise. "But it wasn't me! You clearly saw that guy running off that way, did you not?" She yelled in an attempt to prove her innocence. "The weapon on your hip says otherwise, Champion of the Sword. Give it up for the time being." He slowly walked toward her.

Zero Two started maniacally laughing, a demonic grin making its way onto her face. "Oh now you're going to get what's coming to you, _darling_." She couldn't hold back anymore. She drew her sword, slamming the tip into the man's chest. The blade turned from it's monochromatic color to straight vantablack, flames appearing along the edges. The remaining few bodyguards charged her, shock batons in hand. She slammed her sword into one's kneecap, withdrawing the blade and plunging it into his neck. She swung toward the other, slamming the blade into his head before following up with a stab in the stomach, stabbing twice before moving onto the next. The final guard quivered in fear as Zero Two walked toward him, laughing in pleasure. "Oh don't worry, _darling_. I'll spare you." A look of relief made its way onto his face. Nearly a second later, her blade went through his chest.

"Just kidding. Better luck in the afterlife."

She walked back into her room, grabbing the black case. She proceeded down the hallway, not even bothering to clean up the mess she made. In her haphazard cycle of thought, Zero Two only had one thing on her mind. Find that man, and kill everyone who got in her way. She already knew her reputation was destroyed. She already knew her life was over. She didn't care. She kept down the hallway, the alarms blaring after every step she took. She stopped at a T-junction. A pile of bodies lie spread across the floor, one young boy sitting at the end of it. He looked about her age, with brown hair, and bright blue eyes. He sat, not a single emotion on his face besides despair. Zero Two went to assume that the horrible man had came through here, killing every single one of these people and sparing this one.

She walked up to him, finally regaining her sanity. She sheathed her blade. As she got closer, something nagged at the back of her memory. It's as if she's seen this boy before, but she didn't know for sure. She reached the frail boy, kneeling in front of him. She saw his eyes close up. A look of realization plastered her face, but she kept her mouth quiet. She gave him a toothless smile, noticing his shake as she moved her hand toward his face. Zero Two grabbed his cheek in an attempt to comfort him. He looked up, deeply afraid at what he would see. He saw the smiling face of Zero Two, Champion of the Sword.

"Ne, darling, what's your name?"

"I-it's… Hiro."

**There's the ending. Hopefully you enjoyed it. **

**Sorry for the long wait between uploads. I had like three projects due on the same day and I just didn't really have time. I'll be better about it next time.**

**I feel like every time I check this story the view count goes up like crazy. Thanks for 800.**

**Anyways, as usual, take it easy. Have a good one.**

**-Regalithy**


End file.
